SDF
by ltifal
Summary: ...and breathing into a paper bag was ridiculous... Huh? What? Check inside to know what going on. Warning: Shounen Ai


**Note: ok I suddenly got this idea and I thought it would be cute so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai**

**Disclaimer: no character below was mine **

_Hiccup!_

It was just another practice day for Seigaku regulars and it was nothing strange about that or so it seemed… _hic_…_hic_… oh, okay, something was not right.

"Hic… darn…" a chuckle could be heard on the court, and who else braved enough to do that except Fuji. He was ready to throw his fiercely look at him but the hiccup made him less scarier than usual, plus another giggle reached his ears. Kikumaru was standing beside Fuji, and both of them didn't really scared of him. He wanted to just glare but another hiccup escaped his mouth, _damnit hiccup_! He almost cursed again when he heard the data-man of Seigaku murmured about the interval between his hiccup. And again why would someone write a record of a hiccup?

"Inui." He began but interrupted by another hiccup. _Argh dang!_ He wanted some people to run extra laps for stopping in the middle of training but the hiccup was more urgent. He began to take a deep breath, holding it for several second (yes, he could still hear the chuckles from his side, you both would be running another 10 laps, 3-6 duos) and released it after 20 or so seconds. Ah… better. "Fuji, Ki- hic!" _Darn! Stupid hiccup!_

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

"Here." A bottle of water was given under his nose, sighing a little he gladly took the bottle offered by the vice captain, before sipping its contain. After 3 long gulps, and another long breath, the hiccup was finally gone. "Inui. Hic!" or so it seem… _grr!_ Suddenly he got a slap from behind, he was ready to throw a dagger, oh ok not really, he glared but saw no one except a hat. He looked down and found the 1st year prodigy.

"Surprise? I heard it kills hiccup." Oh great, now Echizen who usually not really keen of minding other business also decided to help him, was he that pathetic?!

"… Hic…"

"… mada mada dane…" he was sure that the shorter lad was smiling behind his tugging hat but decided to let him go until this hiccup was cured. _Dang hiccup!_

"Um I heard breathing into a paper bag can cure hiccup." Now Kawamura also tried to help too. Not that he was not grateful for it; but what about their training? Hiccup… and breathing into a paper bag was ridiculous too. Hiccup…

"Give me that hic! Paper bag." Now that would totally amusing to see, Inui was already writing another data on him and might be secretly laughing maniacally inside. The paper bag miraculously appeared from Kawamura's hand, another hic before he took the bag and even though he looked ridiculous, he must stopped this relentless hiccup.

While he was breathing in and out into the paper bag, he could hear another chuckle turned into laughter from the 3-6 duos, Momoshiro seemed to join his senior too. Other might be laughing too but no one dared to do that; afraid of being punish, of course. Oishi and Kawamura were looking at him with sympathy, while Inui noted down his book like a mad scientist. He could also see the youngest regular of all, closing his mouth with his hand; he might be trying to suppress his laughter. Kaidoh was hissing as usual, didn't really dare to look at him and finding that bouncing a ball with his racket alone was interesting.

Finally after several seconds doing irrelevant activity, he put down the bag. That was quite useful, now on with the training. Before he could yell an order, his hiccup back! _Argh! This is frustrating!_

_Prince _

_Of_

_Tennis_

"Sshhh… bucho (captain)… you may want to try this?" The Bandana Wearer was giving him a glass full of ices…

"…hic…" he let out a groan before he took the glass. He put one ice inside his mouth and sucking it slowly. Several minutes and two blocks of ice later… he was still hiccupping! Another groan, why did his hiccup so persistent!

"Tezuka, do you want to try my new formula for your SDF?" Inui finally gave him a hand too. Of course, a jug of black juice appeared miraculously on his hand in process. The other except Fuji, taking a step back from the jug. They all knew what cause could be done by Inui's juice. One of them though, knitted his eyes brown and asking him curiously.

"Inui senpai (senior), what is SDF?" hearing the question, Inui looked at the two years experience Horio, with his glittering glasses, he put the jug on Fuji's hand (currently the closest person to his position) and explained about SDF and anything that connected with the synchronous diaphragmatic flutter or in other words singultus or in common word hiccup.

"Sa… Tezuka, wanna try the juice?" Fuji was smiling as usual as he offered the cursed juice under his nose but even if he was hiccupping like this; he wouldn't trade his life for the juice, would he?

"No. Hic!"

"But this one might taste good."

"Hic. No!"

"… fine." Finally The Honey Brown hair put down the jug onto the bench near him and even if he was a little sadistic but he felt a little sorry for Tezuka's determined hiccup so Fuji finally decided to help him too.

"Tezuka, you could always look up."

"Wha hic! What?"

"I heard somewhere that looking up for 10 minutes can cure hiccup." _10 minutes!?_ The bespectacled lad was almost screaming; this became more and more ridiculous.

"Hoy! I know something good!" said the Red Head catlike as he bouncing toward Tezuka.

"Hic…" Tezuka was rolling his eyes, another strange cure was being thrown out, now what would he do. "!!" before he could react, Kikumaru was closing his distance and pulled the taller boy down as he planted a kiss on his soft lips. Now that was surprising!

Inui was stop death track from explaining SDF and quickly scribing another data on him. Fuji's eyes were widen in surprise but somehow his eyes brown was twitching in annoyed. Kawamura was freeze; tump! Oishi was 'drop dead', Momoshiro's jaw was dropping to the ground; Kaidoh was hissing and blushing on the same time; and our 1st year prodigy was tugging his hat down but a faint blush could still be seen on his cheek. The other member of tennis club's reaction was quite varied, from fainting, jaws drop, twitching, and blushing.

"Nya." Kikumaru was finally releasing him. Grinning, he waited in anticipation. Tezuka knew he was blushing as he could felt the heat on his face but indeed the hiccup was gone. Wait… he should wait for it, or maybe he should tried to speak to know if that hiccup curse was leaving him.

"Ki- Kikumaru…" he began, he waited, and indeed his hiccup was gone. "…"

"See?! It's work! My sister is a genius!" Never really cared the fact that he was stealing Tezuka first kiss, he grinned while looking at the other regulars. The captain of tennis club was ready to speak again when he felt a dangerous evil glare from Fuji. 'You are so death, Tezuka' was the message that he received from him. He coughed before started to speak

"All of you! Groundo 40 laps for letting your guard down!" he said. The members of tennis club who weren't 'drop dead' or faint before started to run. "That's include me…" he murmured before he joined the group to run.

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Eiji." Fuji was indeed not very pleased with the kissing scene, he was clearly _cough_ jealous as he walked toward Kikumaru inside the tennis club's locker room. Some of the members were clearly realized of what will happen next as they tiptoeing toward the door.

"Yes, Fujiko?" he blinked, not really aware of what happen.

"I got a hiccup too." He said while pretending to has the SDF.

"Oh okay Fujiko, I can cure you in no time!" he exclaimed before he planted yet another kiss on someone. Meanwhile, Tezuka who was still on the clubroom was clearly twitching his eyes brown in annoyed, either it was jealousy or just pure annoyance was left unsaid…

**Note: **_**chuckle**_** leave me a comment plz? Press the review button.**


End file.
